When Impossibilities Meets Cleverness
by ImpossibleDetective
Summary: When Clara Oswald and Sherlock meet in London... The murder is where Clara just so happens to be when she meets Sherlock. She wants their life to be filled with happiness but that never happens as a Consulting Detective and a feisty woman.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first official Fanfiction! It's on Sherlock and Clara Oswald. I wrote this on paper then typed it, but this is a full Notebook page, college ruled, but yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, here we are!" the Doctor exclaimed playfully.

"And where is that exactly?" Clara Oswald asked curiously.

"See, I need to charge the TARDIS using the rift, so we are in current day London!"

"We're stuck," Clara replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but go! Go! Have fun! We have 24 hours to explore and BOOM! We are back to aliens!" Clara nodded and left. She was at the door and heard a giant gunshot, but luckily the Doctor didn't hear. She slammed the door shut and ran towards the mysterious sound. BANG! Once again. She found the place she needed to be and got to hear the mans' last words.

"Get… Sherlock," he said leaving Clara confused as everything became black in the mans' life and eyes.

"No! Please, don't go! Who's Sherlock?!" She found herself yelling at a dead man. She got her phone out as she felt warm tears yanking their way out. "Hello? Yes, do you know a Sherlock?" She heard a gasp as the words left her mouth. The lady called for a man named Lestrade.

"Hello, you mentioned Sherlock?" said the man on the other side.

"Uhm, yes, I just witnessed a man die." More tears found their way out and her voice started to crack.

"Where are you?" The man's deep voice filled the earpiece of her cell phone.

"Uhm,"she looked around but only saw was and empty alley leading to the street. "I don't, I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay, we can track your phone call. We will be there soon." Lestrade hung up on a tear-stained face Clara.

Within around 7 minutes, the Police were there. The officer she communicated with came over to her and wrapped a soft blanket around her. Just then, a tall, slim man with black curls in his hair and a shorter, chestnut colored hair, and a few rough spots emerged from a cab and came up to Clara. She felt her body tense up. The taller man started talking to her while pulling her away from Detective Lestrade. He started to talk fast, and her head started to spin. Keeping up with him doing whatever he was doing. She then realized right then he was deducing her. She tried to push away from him, but he held her there.

He noticed something about her...She'd been crying. "You've been crying, why?" Sherlock asked cluelessly.

"Now, Sherlock, stop. You're scaring her," the shorter man said impatiently. Clara felt a tear travel down her face. Before she could wipe it away, she felt a rough and bony hand wipe it away. She looked down and fumbled with her phone. She pulled up the Doctors' contact and texted what she could before Sherlock saw the message, "Help me." Sherlock gave John a look that meant "Shoo," so John walked away, but not to far because you never knew with Sherlock.

Sherlock looked back at Clara and asked her, "Your name, what is it?" He looked dead in her eyes to find a small fire burning from adventure that was slowly fading.

"Cla-Clara," she said shaking with her voice cracking.


	3. Chapter 3

He took her hands in his and squeezed gently. He sensed people staring so he quickly said, "It's just a simple murder," and let go of her hands and walked away. She went after him and stopped him.

"Ph-phone please," she was glad her voice didn't crack on both the words.

"Oh, sorry," he gave it back and went to checked out the dead body. She pulled out her phone and noticed it was open to contacts 'Sherlock' it read. At that moment she received a new text message from the Doctor, her Doctor. 'Are you okay?!' is what it read. She replied, 'Yeah, just fine.' A tear fell as she felt a tough arm go around her shoulders. She looked to see who it was. Detective Lestrade.

"Hi, Clara, are you alright?" He asked so concerned.

"Well," she jumped at his voice because she forgot he was there, "I'm going to send you home with Sherlock because it looked like you two kind of hit it off." She blushed at his offer. Lestrade escorted her to the cab, and let her in with Sherlock and John following in soon. Sherlock sat in the middle, even though he despised it.

"The contact, how did you-" He cut her off.

"When I walked away." He said it like it was taking candy from a baby, and based on his character, he probably has done that.

She felt her phone vibrate. She had 2 new messages. One was from a blocked number that read: "Keep your mouth shut," but she pushed the threat away, and opened the second one from the Doctor. "Where are you?" he asked over text. She got goosebumps from the concern in the message. "A cab." she sassed back.

The cab came to a halt outside of a Speedy's Sub Shop. John went on inside while Sherlock nonchalantly waited for Clara outside of the flat building.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took me FOREVER to add this chapter. Follow me on Instagram: fish_fingers_and_jelly_babies. Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who BBC or Sherlock

BBC.

* * *

"What street is this?" Clara asked. Sherlock let an unnoticed grin appear on his face.

"Baker Street," he said with the same little grin on his face but also said it emotionless. She pulled out her phone to update her recent text message to the Doctor. "221 Baker Street," she texted back the Doctor. She proceeded into the building in front of Sherlock. She waited for him to lead to the flat he owned. They went up the stairs and into the flat to revealed John sitting in a cozy, red chair. Sherlock made his way to the black, leather chair. Clara sat on the olive green, leather couch underneath a yellow spray-painted smiley face with bullet holes in the smiley face. The bullet holes gave her shivers.

"So, Clara, where are you from?" John asked Clara. She looked out the window. Where was I from? She wondered, waiting for the Doctor. He could me where I'm really from.

"Somewhere around here I suppose…" she got up with Sherlock following her in stance. "Have you got a toilet?"

"Yeah, down the hall second door on the left," Sherlock said pointing down the hallway. She began to walk when the doorbell rang and a series of knocks followed. She remembered when the Doctor first found her and his persistent knocks. She began to sprint out the door, but Sherlock held her back while John opened the door and grabbed Clara, so Sherlock could exit the flat. John locked the door and held Clara back.

"Let m-," John cut her off.

"Shh… Who are you expecting?" Her eyes began to tear up at his question.

She turned around, trying at the door, but it didn't budge.

"Let me out," she said weakly. He acted at her request and opened the door. She excused herself and went to the living room and sat down in Sherlock's seat. At that moment, they heard what sounded like a body slam into a wall. Both eyes grew wide.

Clara started to speak when Sherlock burst through the door breathless while a man, also breathless, came in. The man accompanying Sherlock wore a black tie, not a bowtie but a tie. He had jet black, slicked back hair. Handsome, but not like man she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

The mysterious man winked at Clara. She felt violated and disgusted at his gesture, and she could tell that he did to many other girls. Clara pretended to be pleased by placing a faint smile on her face. Sherlock could tell that she felt uneasy about him, so he snaked his arm around Clara's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Jim, can you atleast have the decency to not wink at my girlfriend?" Everyone eyes went wide except for Sherlocks and Claras, so Clara simply put her arm back around him. They looked each other in the eye and smirked. That's why he liked her, she was _clever._

"So that's why you made me leave?! You didn't even tell me, your best friend." John seemed angry, which he was. He stormed out of the apartment with Sherlock shortly trailing behind. When Sherlock left, Jim made his move.

"So, Clara is it?" She nodded as he began to move closer to her and she moved as far as she could backing up until she hit the wall. "I've been wondering what Sherlock said to hook a girl like you," he said while looking her up and down, "Unless, of course, he was," he moved closer to where they were body against body. He put a hand by her side against the wall and the other on her cheek, "Bluffing," he said whispering. He leaned in, kissing her, when the doorknob jiggled, Jim kept on. Her eyes flung open, looking at the door, when finally, Sherlock came in accompanied by John. Sherlock could easily see that Clara was completely disgusted by Jim now. She struggled to free herself, but it was no use.

Sherlock strided over to Jim and peeled him off of Clara. She took a sharp intake of breath, and then stuck out of the building. She began to walk when she felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to reveal the person that decided to rest their hand on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very proud for this chapter considering I have been so distracted while improving it from the paper to my drive, and then yeah... Enjoy xoxo!**

* * *

"Doctor?" She noticed tears filling his eyes, but she had never seen him cry. Ever.

"Yes, Clara?"

"Are you… okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. Are you? You know okay?" He seemed very nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the people that live here are bonkers." She grabbed his hand as they walked away.

Sherlock ran out to see Clara walking away with a man. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted her, "Hey." He felt stupid and know himself like that, he should've said more.

She felt her phone vibrate, so she pulled out out and read it. "Hi," she replied with a smirk. Once he read it, he smiled and texted back "Where are you going?" Suddenly she felt guilt and turned around. The Doctor looked down at her for an explanation to why she turned around so suddenly, but she was too fixated on Sherlock standing there., waiting for her. When she began her pace towards Sherlock, the Doctor's stern hand kept her lingering there.

"Who's that?" the Doctor asked while straining his eyes. She turned to him and kissed his forehead, while releasing her grip on his hand. She ran to Sherlock and when she had reached him, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "She is so light," he thought. He held onto her hand, walking into 221 Baker Street.

The Doctor noticed what was happening so he began a fast, yet leisurely pace towards the building they entered.

Inside, Clara and Sherlock were halfway to his flat, when they heard a knock. Sherlock sent Clara up while she skipped up the steps, he took his time getting to the persistent visitor. He waited until he heard Clara enter the flat, for her safety.

He opened the door to reveal a man with a slim figure, awkward legs, a ridiculous bowtie, outrageously floppy hair, and a chin that could kill 5 people and a parrot.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and I'm here for Clara." He casually and chaotically let himself in, and flew upstairs yelling Clara's name with Sherlock shortly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, for Clara, she was already upstairs drinking tea with John. All of a sudden, the door flew open revealing the Doctor. _Her _Doctor. When she turned around, the Doctor was gazing upon her. She pushed herself off the seat, tea cup still in hand, and walked over to him. She put down the tea cup to straighten his purple, polka-dotted bowtie. That was when Sherlock came in somewhat gasping for air.

"Clara," Sherlock still slightly breathless, "This is-"

"The Doctor. I know," she interrupted. "Oh, I know who he is." She let go of his bowtie and waltzed over to Sherlock. Clara intertwined her arm around him. "Doctor, this is Sherlock. That's John."

John seemed shocked that Clara mentioned him. He got up and walked over to the Doctor and held his hand out for him to shake it, which he did.

"Dr. John Watson."

"The Doctor," he noted carelessly. "Clara?" She popped her up at the mention of her name. "Let's go." He made his way to Clara, then John and Sherlock shielded Clara from the Doctor. She simply moved around the pair of men acting like her personal bodyguards.

"Doctor, I love Sherlock. I am moving into the flat right above. 221c." He shed a single tear, as well as her. She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed him gently on his cheek. "Every two weeks, you come over. Sunday afternoon. For dinner."

"Will we still go on adventures?" The Doctor asked sadly. She smirked in sorrow.

"Of course. Every Wednesday."

"Ok. Goodbye, my impossible girl." He hugged her tightly and finally let after what seemed like forever to Sherlock and John, but 3 seconds for the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor left with the stairs creaking at every movement.


End file.
